Available pain medications are typically provided in individual doses. The therapeutic effects of these medications may be improved by combining them with other medications capable of providing relief for ailments other than pain, such as nausea and vomiting. In some cases, subjects suffering pain experience these additional ailments. Accordingly, combination therapies may also address the need for effective therapeutics for pain relief.